


The Secret That Could Save A Life

by TheRoomWhereItHappened347



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt, I’m not gonna spoil it in the tags this time, M/M, Oikawa Tooru’s Knee Injury, Robbing, This has been sitting on a document for MONTHS, To this day I question why that’s a tag, Violence, Worried Iwaizumi Haijime, injuries, the oc is the bad guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoomWhereItHappened347/pseuds/TheRoomWhereItHappened347
Summary: Iwaizumi picked up his phone, determined to keep this call as short as possible.“Hello?” He yawned, leaving his pen on the desk and leaning into his chair.“Ah,” Tooru replied casually. “Hello Iwaizumi-san.”Scratch that. He sat bolt upright, adrenaline starting to pump through his body.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted 19/08/20)
> 
> 1) This was inspired from a comic made by  
> @ yummitreat on Instagram! 
> 
> 2) So I came back and edited this after a few months of leaving it alone! I swear there will be a second chapter, I just don’t know when. I’ve been feeling motivated all day and decided to do this late at night so any basic errors come back to that.
> 
> 3) Leave a kudos and comment!  
> Enjoy the fic :)

Hajime blamed Oikawa’s sister for getting him into aliens. She’d always left her space books lying around the house, leaving Tooru to pick them up and start reading them. 

He’d been reading a Godzilla comic while sitting on the floor to avoid the summer heat -hot air rose, so it was cooler the lower a person was to the floor, purely science- when Tooru went off on yet another rant about how cool aliens were, saying there was no way they couldn’t be real and humans couldn’t be the only evolved form of life in the universe and-

“Aliens are so unpredictable! Like they could come and abduct you at any time and anywhere.” He hummed in agreement, turning to the next page. “We should definitely share a secret code!” 

The pure determination in Tooru’s voice almost made Hajime sigh, instead turning to look at Tooru’s glowing face and raising an eyebrow, skeptical of how this was going to work. 

“Hey! Don’t look at me like that!” Hajime opened his mouth to argue back, only to be stopped by Tooru waving his hands in front of his face and begging Hajime to let him explain. 

“But yeah! Only a code that only we would know-” Again, Hajime opened his mouth to be skeptical. “Wait, here me out!” His brow twitched. “So if the aliens caught one of us, we could call and use this code to let each other know we are in danger in case the aliens are watching. Solid play eh?” Tooru grinned, finally shutting up so Hajime could voice his opinion. 

Hajime turned back to his comic book, unconsciously drawn into Tooru’s plan. “That’s dumb.”

“Mean Iwa-chan,” Tooru pouted, grabbing a notebook and pen from the bedside table.  
____________________________________________

Rubbing his eyes as he wrote down the final lines of his essay, Hajime was tempted to ignore his buzzing phone beside him in favour of not being drawn into a long conversation with Tooru.

‘Ugh,’ he sighed internally, ‘it’s late. What does he want?’ 

He picked up his phone, determined to keep this call as short as possible. 

“Hello?” He yawned, leaving his pen on the desk and leaning back into his chair. 

“Ah,” Tooru replied casually, “hello Iwaizumi-san.” Scratch that. He sat bolt upright, adrenaline starting to pump through his body.

“...hey Oikawa-kun, why the sudden call?” Did he need to call the police? They hadn’t needed to use this code since they created it. ‘No...’

“Hmm...nothing much.” Had Tooru not used such formal language, he would’ve thought he just wanted a late night talk or something and hung up fairly quickly. “Just wanted to inform you that you can’t come visit my house today.” 

“Oh and why is that...?” He fought to keep his voice steady. ‘No please don’t be it...’

A slight hesitation. “Well you see...I have another guest over here.” 

Oh shit.  
_____________________________________________

“Well you see...” The cold metal of the gun shifted at the back of his head. A warning. “I have another guest over here.” ‘Help me.’

His knee and head ached, both sure to bruise. His parents better invest in some decent locks before they left for their next business trip. 

“...I see. Well, I’ll text later to see how you are. Bye Oikawa-kun.”

“Bye Iwaizumi-san.” The phone beeped, signalling the end of the call. 

All he’d been doing was some maths homework when he’d heard the door being unlocked, but his parents had left an hour ago and weren’t meant to be home until next week, so it sure as hell wasn’t them. 

He’d snuck into the kitchen and grabbed a frying pan only to be met with a gun to the face and a kick to his bad knee, forcing him to where he was now: kneeling on the cold kitchen floor with only Iwa-chan knowing he could die at any given moment. 

He’d be pretty freaking lucky to make it to the next day with his life. 

“I’m not kidding kid, where’s the money?” His captor’s voice was sharp compared to the soft drip made by the leaky tap.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” his heart was beating out of his chest, “there’s no money in the house.” 

“Bullshit, this place must be full of it. If not notes, then something valuable.” Tooru chose to keep his mouth shut. One wrong move and he was dead.

‘Please hurry Hajime.’  
_____________________________________________

It’d been 5 minutes since Tooru had called; 5 minutes of thinking of a plan and finally executing it. 

Shuffling along the tree that connected their rooms in his sweatpants, hoodie and trainers, he prayed the police would be fast, having called them the minute he’d hung up on Tooru. 

The guy keeping Tooru hostage probably had a gun or some sort of weapon, so going for a full on fight wouldn’t be a great idea. 

He quietly opened Tooru’s bedroom window, thankful the setter left it unlocked so he could sneak into Hajime’s when he wanted company.  
As annoying as those midnight visits were, they helped guard bad thoughts and nightmares out of their respectable worlds. 

‘Too bad this is a living nightmare,’ he thought as he crept into the bedroom, almost falling face-first onto the bed. 

All he wanted was to help Tooru to escape -preferably alive and uninjured- and hopefully have the robber arrested by the police. No deaths. 

‘Please, God, no deaths.’ 

Trying to keep his footsteps as quiet as possible, Hajime crept downstairs, listening out for any clues as to where Tooru and his captor were. 

“I’m going to ask you this one more time!” Hajime’s head snapped towards the male voice in the living room, wincing at how it cut through the silence of the house. “Where is the safe?” 

“I don’t know!”

“Liar.” A slap resounded and Hajime’s blood boiled. How dare he hurt Tooru. 

“Even if I knew where it was, I wouldn’t know the code-”

“If you’re of no use, I’ll take you somewhere no one will find you and use you for a random ransom. I know your parents are rich and will pay good money, don’t even try and pay the ‘we don’t have much’ card.” 

Tooru would be screwed if Hajime didn’t do something soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I wrote and edited this in one sitting. I’ll come back later. 
> 
> 2) I hope the end satisfies you! This was a difficult one to end ngl.
> 
> 3) Enjoy the chapter and leave a kudos and comment!

Glancing around the corridor to see possible escape routes, he noticed the storage room door was ajar.  
Could he find anything in there? Maybe a weapon or something to distract Tooru’s kidnapper? 

He didn’t need much, a heavy object would do. Knocking out the kidnapper would be the best case scenario so they could get away. Worst case scenario was he was taken hostage as well or killed. 

He glanced at the kitchen, praying the kidnapper wasn’t looking his way. 

Peaking his head around the corner, he held back a sigh of relief when the kidnapper’s back was to the hallway.

Keeping his footsteps as light as possible -a difficult task when he was made of a lot of muscle and used to having heavy footsteps- he crept across the hallway. 

He swallowed as he placed his hand on the doorknob. He couldn’t remember which door squeaked when it opened, Tooru’s father never finding the time to oil the hinges. 

He braved himself, aware he couldn’t spend much time wondering. He pushed the door open slowly, not wanting to bang anything behind the door and alert the kidnapper he was there.

‘I really need his name,’ Hajime scowled, shoulders tense as he shut the door behind him. 

Had he managed to get away with that? He couldn’t be sure, so he scanned the room for any useful object. 

The storage room was cramped with anything and everything, ranging from brooms to musical instruments -he didn’t know why- to random odds and end. He could barely make out the washing machine behind the large pile of china ornaments.

He knew Tooru’s sister was into ballet, so she wouldn’t have left anything like a bat-

Takeru had a rounders bat. The question was if he left it in this mess.

Heart pounding with hope, he stumbled over the basket of dirty clothes and narrowly avoided knocking over a stack of plates in his attempt to reach the corner where the brooms where, knowing that’s normally where anything that could be propped up would be left. 

‘Please, please, please be here,’ he chanted in his head, knowing he didn’t have long. 

Every second wasted with his fumbling around was another second Tooru was in danger. 

Carefully holding the brooms in one hand so they wouldn’t fall over, he searched the corner next to the tumble dryer, a crushing sensation in his chest when he couldn’t find anything. 

‘Push comes to shove, I’ll have to fist fight this guy,’ he thought as he stepped backwards, brooms still in hand as he frowned. 

“Who’s there?” Someone yelled.

He flinched and dropped the brooms at the same time. 

“Crap!” He hissed, fumbling to catch the brooms as they clattered to the floor. 

Heavy footsteps sounded outside the door as he crouched down, not wanting to be seen immediately. 

‘What to do, what to do, what to do!’ 

He scrambled for a plan, frozen as the door slowly opened.

His hands trembled as he looked for any item near him that he could throw at the door, maybe at the guy’s head?

He almost settled for the nearest broom when he caught sight of light brown wood poking out from behind the laundry basket. Could it be the rounders bat? 

Releasing a shaky breath, he hoped that it was and that he wouldn’t die in the next few minutes.

“Oi-”  
He swung the broom at the pointed gun nozzle, whacking it out of the kidnapper’s grip. Taking his opportunity, he quickly gripped the light brown object -it was the rounders bat!- and tightened his grip immediately.

He couldn’t lose his weapon 10 seconds after he found it. 

He swung the bat at the kidnapper’s knee, keen to stop him from coming after Hajime too quickly. 

Crack! 

“Agh!” The kidnapper crumbled to the floor, allowing Hajime to take a second swing or escape.

He swung again. 

Crack!

The kidnapper fell to the floor, passed out or unconscious, Hajime didn’t know. 

Observing the dark clothed man, he used the bat to move his head to the side, revealing a mask instead of a face.

He’d deal with that later, he had more important things to do.

“T-Tooru!” He yelled, avoiding the limp limbs of the previous threat. 

“Hajime? You’re h-here?” Tooru sounded startled, as if he didn’t expect to be saved so quickly…or at all.

Sprinting down the hallway to the kitchen, he dropped the bat next to him and slid down to his knees and hugged his boyfriend, both of them shaking. He leant back for a few seconds, taking in Tooru’s state.

“I’m-I’m not dead right? This isn’t me hallucinating?” Tooru asked quietly, watery eyes wide.

Messy brown hair, a bruising neck and bound hands. Rage roared in his chest at the damage done, but he couldn’t release it yet. Not until they were safe.

“No, this is real.” Hajime wiped away the stray tear that fell down Tooru’s pale face.

“Okay.” Tooru swallowed. “Okay, now can you untie me please.”

He shuffled to behind Tooru, scowling at the white ziplock binding his wrists together. It looked right too. 

“Do you have any injuries?” He asked as he fiddled with the ziplock tie, debating whether to find scissors and cut it off. 

“He kicked my knee earlier.” Hajime’s eyes widened. 

“The injured one?”

“Yeah.” 

“…we can go to the hospital later.” 

He snapped the lock on the ziplock, Tooru sighing with relief as he brought his hands forward. Hajime pressed his lips together at the darkening marks on Tooru’s wrists. 

“I bet you’re glad we made up that code now Iwa-chan,” Tooru laughed wetly, albeit sounded fairly relieved.  
“Of course I am,” he muttered, picking the bat up. “I’ll help you up, c’mon.” 

Supporting Tooru by having his arm slung around Hajime’s shoulder, they walked -well, he walked, Tooru stumbled- towards the front door, police sirens sounding in the distance. 

Tooru’s face scrunched up as he put weight on his knee while Hajime opened the door, both feeling worn out from the ordeal. 

“Hey!” Both flinched at the voice, it bouncing off the walls behind them. 

“I’m going to carry you,” Hajime whispered.

“Wha-” Tooru yelped as Hajime threw him over his shoulder, nose banging against his muscled back at the same time the bat clattered against the floor.

He recklessly sprinted out the door, survival instincts taking over as he sprinted onto the empty road.

Where were the police?

Gunshots rang out, one grazing Hajime’s arm. His nerve cells didn’t sense a thing, adrenaline overpowering everything.

He bolted down the road, zigzagging every few metres. Running in a straight line gave the opponent more time to aim and neither of them wanted that-

Bang!

Sparks flew a few steps behind them as they neared the end of the road. 

“Police!” Tooru yelled, red and blue lights flashing at the other end of the road. 

The kidnapper abruptly stopped, checking his shoulder and also seeing the lights before sprinting even faster than before. 

Hajime didn’t stop, taking a left and continuing at his fast pace despite his burning muscles and harsh, panting breaths. 

“Iwa he’s catching up-” Tooru’s eyes widened as the gun shakily aimed for his face, his eyes meeting rage-filled ones. 

Bang!

Hajime turned the corner just in time, dashing down the next street as sirens echoed across the area. 

“Turn back onto-” Tooru hissed as his knee was jostled “-our street!”

“W-what?” Hajime panted. “Why?”

“Just do it!” 

There was an alley that connected the two streets. He could make it-

The wing mirror of the car next to them shattered.

He didn’t have the breath to scream as he almost bashed into the wall of the alley, the lack of breath forcing him to slow down. 

Sweat trickled down his temple as he turned back onto their road, police cars roaming the area. Bright lights assaulted his eyes as he pushed himself to make it to the other side of the police car, the policemen already opening their door with their guns out. 

Legs giving out as he used the police car as a shield, Hajime blinked the spots out of his sight, chest heaving and arms shaking. 

The adrenaline was already leaving his system, so he was unable to focus, everything becoming fuzzy. 

Muffled yelling filtered through before Tooru was sat in front of him, shaking him back to reality.

“Hajime!” He groaned at Tooru’s shaking, limbs still sore from all of the running he’d done. 

A cold body embraced his still-warm one. He raised his sore arms to cuddle Tooru’s waist, both of them exhausted from the past hour.

‘Thank you’ was chanted into his shoulder as his eyes watered, still processing what he’d done. 

He’d knocked out a man.

He’d saved Tooru’s life. 

Steely resolve built in his chest as the cold finally steeped into his bones. 

He’d do it again in a heartbeat, all to have his boyfriend alive in his arms.


End file.
